wyrdysmmzfandomcom-20200216-history
Leviathan Session 1
Arnus_Gesinat glances around the crowd, taking in the faces around him, surprised at the number of people present who look to be still in their teens. Danielle_Cecilia nervously fights the urge to adjust her uniform, and remains sitting as still as possible while trying to pay as much attention as she can. Arnus_Gesinat 's gaze rests for a moment on Danielle, and he frowns slightly in recognition, before turning back to the Warrant officer. "Interesting place for an idol" he mutters to himself James_Argent leans back in his chair wanting to get the speach over and done with <@Chii|SitRep> Warrant Officer Wuei keeps talking, about the situation in his homeland and how the help is desperately needed, bowing politely every once in a while. It's pretty obvious he's really grateful and rather daunted with being here. Apparently Yaichu has been taking quite a beating from more organized parts of the SSC, the coalition states on the Sedestean continent seem more organized and coherent than others. Danielle_Cecilia frowns and leans forward slightly, pondering the difference in ability of the SSC between locations Arnus_Gesinat smiles slightly, and stares off into the middle distance, lost in thought. Droid803 ~Droid803@Rizon-7DEFE6FA.vc.shawcable.net has joined #WyrdysmMZ (uh so is it going on right now)? James_Argent nods slightly Droid803 ~Droid803@Rizon-7DEFE6FA.vc.shawcable.net is now known as Felicienne_Grenier <@Chii|SitRep> "Seemingly, Coalition forces at the borders of my homeland have many artillery batteries spaced out just behind their lines. We've been unable to get at them, with the meager forces we have... Which is why, we're really appreciative of your support in these grim times!" Another short, polite bow. "And that" Captain Strauss proclaims from behind the Warrant Officer "Is where we enter the picture" Felicienne_Grenier nods, attention focused on the speaker Arnus_Gesinat leans forward at this, attentive now that they are getting to the actual details. James_Argent looks up at the clouds wondering when he can get to work tinkering with his Mecha <@Chii|SitRep> Strauss steps in front of Warrant Officer Wuei again. "This ship, the Rising Sun, has been designed for a purpose that suits the situation very well. This launch deck, and the rocket booster engines developed to carry even ground-bound chevaliers long distances by air, will help get our pilots behind enemy lines quickly" He scans his eyes over the 30 or so pilots standing up at the front. Danielle_Cecilia shifts uneasily, disturbed by this. Absolutely crazy. Felicienne_Grenier smiles. Sounds thrilling, if not a bit dangerous. Arnus_Gesinat gives a grin at hearing about the booster, he has seen some of the test runs, and they look fun. James_Argent starts to wonder how the booster packs could be improved <@Chii|SitRep> "After succsessful elimination of a target artillery battery, extraction will be done right over the border. We'll be supplying air support to see if we can't get you back over safely, but we hope you'll be able to handle yourselves in the eventuality of airstrikes not getting rid of enemy forces" Danielle_Cecilia silently prays to avoid combat duty, and hopes she'll magically be laterally transferred to a com officer position James_Argent sits up wondering if it wouldn't be seen as cowardly to resign from the Leviathan in favor of being a mechanic... Felicienne_Grenier looks undecided. "Feels alot like that they're just going to dump is there and hope for the best..." she mutters to herself quietly so that noone around her can hear Arnus_Gesinat looks around at the general disquiet in the audience, before settling back down with a disapointed look on his face (-down >.>) <@Chii|SitRep> "That will be all, for now. Be prepared for further briefings by your superior officers" Strauss steps back, and is replaced by a man with curly black hair and olive skin. "Hi there everyone. My name is Alfonse di Venio, and I'm in charge of the pilot teams. I'd like to have all pilots assemble below deck in briefing room 7, right now actually. I'll see you there" Alfonse rather casually hops off stage. James_Argent stands up to follow Alfonse below decks Arnus_Gesinat brushes his hair back out of his face, before placing his cap upon his head. He stands, smooths his uniform and joins the others in moving below deck. Felicienne_Grenier turns and heads for stairs, following the group headed in that direction. She glances around for a familiar face but doesn't find one. "Guess that's a good thing." Danielle_Cecilia keeps composed, but mentally takes a breath for a moment, and stands up to head to the nearest ladder to below decks. James_Argent smacks his head on the bulkhead door frame and swears quietly before ducking under and being more careful with his head Arnus_Gesinat enters briefing room 7, and glances around at the room, before taking his place in front of Alfonse <@Chii|SitRep> "Right this way, ladies and gentlemen" Alfonse waves the group of following pilots along. "Dame Corporal Tideau, do you have the squad lists with you?" A blonde little woman with glasses has joined up behind him. "Yes, sir, I have them right here" "Excellent! If you would please tell everyone what squads they're assigned to as we enter the briefing room, that'd be great" "Yes sir" She stops at the door. <@Chii|SitRep> Alfonse takes place in front of a screen facing several rows of chairs labeled with squad numbers from 1 to 6. James_Argent approaches the Corporal who tells him hes with Squad 5. He then enters the briefing room and stands behind a chair maked 5. Arnus_Gesinat puts on his glasses so he can get a good look at the other members of the team as they arrive at the group, giving a nod and a smile to each as they arrive. Danielle_Cecilia quietly enters, nods at the Corporal as she's told she's in squad five, and sits in the relevant chair. Even after the few weeks of training she's had, she still feels like a fish out of water. James_Argent smiles back at the older man who smiled at him as he entered. James_Argent does a double take as he notices the impressive scar down the older mans face. Felicienne_Grenier is informed by the corporal that she's in squad five, and walks to the nearest empty chair of the right row, trying not to disturb the people already seated Danielle_Cecilia notes with mild relief that she's not the only female in the squad Felicienne_Grenier glances at the man standing in front of someone already seated in squad six. "Strange, that one...". She continues to look around and is comforted by the fact that there is anotehr female in her squad. James_Argent notices the strange looks hes getting and quickly moves to sit down on his assigned row. <@Chii|SitRep> A fifth pilot sits down on row 5, a square-yawed middle-aged man with a shaved head. Alfonse observes the last pilots take their seats. "Welcome down to briefing, guys. Everything good so far?" Arnus_Gesinat gives a general murmor of assent Felicienne_Grenier speaks energetically, "yep, so far so good." Danielle_Cecilia nods gracefully James_Argent gives a grunt of affirmation. <@Chii|SitRep> "Right, that's great. Well, like I said upstairs I'm Alfonse. I do strategical analysis, as well as other little tidbits around here" The screen behind him flickers on. "If you've got questions, ask them now because they've got me running on a pretty tight schedul to get you guys up to speed" Arnus_Gesinat gets comfortable, no reason to delay any more than necessary. Get out of here and go and look at the interesting things on board. Felicienne_Grenier tilts her head slightly and speaks with slight hesitation "other than where the mess hall and restrooms are, nope." James_Argent snickers slightly wishing that he had of thought of that first. Hesitatingly speaking up following the laughter, Danielle's voice wavered for a second. "Sir, being a warhead for a missile wasn't in the job description. Are they sure about this?" Arnus_Gesinat glances sideways and grins slightly at Felicienne's stupid question. <@Chii|SitRep> Alfonse chuckles heartily at Falicienne. "Miss... Grenier if I'm not completely misstaken, I'm terrible at names. Any directional queries can be answeder by the convenient maps placed on all levels of the ship. Nobody wants you to get lost" He then turns to Danielle. "Ah, the booster packs. They've been tested, tested again, then tested some more. I can assure you, they are almost perfectly safe" "Almost" Arnus says with a chuckle. <@Chii|SitRep> "Nothing is completely perfect" Alfonse retorted with a shrug and a smile. Danielle_Cecilia nods, unsure, and glances away, suppressing additional doubts James_Argent quietly muttters "sounds like only small malfunctions... like explosions." Felicienne_Grenier looks slightly embarassed and turns her head down. "Those rockets don't sound...too bad." She thinks to herself, no thrill without risk, or so they say. <@Chii|SitRep> The square-jawed man on row five raises his hand. "Yes?" Alfonse inquires. "What hardware can we expect?" Alfonse motions at the screen with a device and pages pop up with technical specifications for three kinds of Chevaliers. "I'm going to assume most of you are familiar with the Latterdam and variants. However we have a few machines on board that were just rolled out of early production" James_Argent perks up upon hearing that, wondering what kind of new hardware. <@Chii|SitRep> "As well as one completely new prototype" The screen details a machine quite similar to a Latterdam, apparently named Selkie, packing a hover-jet propulsion system, as well as one rather unique looking chevalier called Nereid on which there aren't alot of details. "We're going to assign the Selkies and the Nereid depending on initial performances, so work hard out there if you want the new toys" Arnus sits forward and examines the graphics. He mutters "They arent Latterdam designs, I wonder who produced them... Halbech maybe..." to himself James_Argent stares intently at the different designs mentally compairing them the the designs he was trained upon. Felicienne_Grenier looks back up after hearing about the new hardware. She studies the graphics and settles on 'looks cool, want to try one'. Danielle_Cecilia smiles at the names of the machines, finding them appealing. She also notes the obvious aquatic theme, wondering what there is to it. Arnus sighs to himself "Modifying the control architecture to get it right is going to be annoying" James_Argent nerviously asks "Um... Sir? Would we be able to ah.. work with the Mechanics on the Chevaliers we are assigned on occasion?" "Control architecture? Don't we just...put on the suit and pilot?" Danielle asks the pilot next to her "You can do that yes. I have to alter the HUD somewhat though, as well as up the control sensitivity, the basic controls can be a little sluggish if you know what to look for" he says quietly to Danielle <@Chii|SitRep> "Getting personally involved in the diagnostics and repair work on your machines is not only allowed but even encouraged. It's always good to get comfortable with the details of your tools" Alfonse responds to James. "Any other questions?" STARSTRUCK ~star@progressive.multiple.sclerosis has quit IRC: Read error: Connection reset by peer James_Argent breaths a sigh of relief and wispers "Least I won't be court marshaled for sneaking into the mechanics bay" Danielle_Cecilia thinks about what Arnus said, then speaks up. "What intelligence do we have?" <@Chii|SitRep> "Please specify, madame; We have alot of intelligence" "Well, for now I'll settle for what we're up against that's so scary you're sending us out alone, sir." <@Chii|SitRep> "What's so scary? Numbers" Alfonse responds and motions towards the screen. A computer-generated map of the border between SSC territory and Yaichu opens up in the middle. "We have confirmed artillery batteries at these positions" Several large red squares, twelve or so, light up somewhere just inside the border. "The problem is the amount of forces in between the border and the artillery" "...thank you, sir." "So we pop in break the Arty, and then our Support opens up on the rest of their forces correct?" <@Chii|SitRep> "Breaking through wouldn't be a problem to a well-equipped force, for example our own chevaliers. But getting back out after you've broken in is a considerably more difficult task to perform" He shrugs. "You could say that it'd be like kicking through a beehive and then trying to pull your foot out" "Alright if you have the right equipment though" <@Chii|SitRep> "Using the boosters for rapid insertion adds greatly to the element of surprise. In short, they wont have as long to react and surround you. The plan is to get you in there fast, then break you out" Arc|Gaming ~arcalane@Rizon-A64371FE.cmbg.cable.ntl.com has joined #WyrdysmMZ Arc|Gaming ~arcalane@Rizon-A64371FE.cmbg.cable.ntl.com is now known as Erin`Marias anyone else have questions SilverWingedSeraph ~Seraph@it.hurts is now known as SWS|NotHere Arcalane ~arcalane@power.to.the.troopers has quit IRC: Ping timeout: 240 seconds "Sounds good to me." <@Chii|SitRep> "Each squad is getting a separate target, these will all be attacked simultaneously. This will spread out enemy retaliation as well as add to confusion. The only problem is that extraction gets a little trickier, but it should be better than attacking just one target. After the first strike, the enemy will be severely weakend along the whole border, and we wont have to resort to the boosters" <@Chii|SitRep> Alfonse proceeds to point out the targets in order of squad, eventually getting to squad five. "The fifth target here might be the easiest of the bunch. The artillery is set up on top of a platteu with just one road leading up to it, this makes it ideal for defending against enemy troops after landing on top with the boosters. After that there's quite a bit of jungle to the border, but nothing too bad" _Lizzie_ ~GEAR-o-fw@Rizon-D26B88C2.dhcp.insightbb.com has joined #WyrdysmMZ "Jungle is never good terrain to navigate. We will have to be careful if it comes to that." "Or we can just burn it all down whith the SSC in it." Arnus gives James a *look* "We are trying to help these people, not cause an environmental disaster." <@Chii|SitRep> "You best be joking, global warming is a terrible thing" Alfonse shakes his head in disappointment. "But yes, the jungle is a rather terrible place to move around in. It's not all that dense though, in comparison to other places on the continent" "It'd give us some good cover though, wouldn't it?" "As much us as the enemy, I'll take all I can get though." "I've never been to a jungle anyway, think of it as a free sightseeing trip." Arnus_Gesinat scratches his head, an irritated expression momenterily on his face, before turning back to Alfonse. "How long until deployment?" <@Chii|SitRep> "We should be arriving at Hang-yua naval base in a couple of days. We're spending one day there for maintenance and resupply, after that we'll launch the first strike" Alfonse brings up a map detailing their course from rouel to Yaichu. "Expect an early-morning deployment, we don't want to waste any time" Danielle_Cecilia shifts nervously <@Chii|SitRep> Alfonse gives squad 6 a rundown on their target, and apparently they're in for a hell of a ride. "That should take care of everything, just about" Alfonse turns the screen off and glances out over his pilots. "We shouldn't have to lose anyone in this operation, and I really hope we don't, but some of you are going into the field for your first time, I beg you, be careful" <@Chii|SitRep> Briefing ends, Alfonse quite hurriedly leaves to go do something important. Dame Corporal Tideau leads the squads to their sleeping quarters, which are individual rooms connected by larger rooms, a set of seven rooms total per squad. <@Chii|SitRep> Each room has a bed, a desk with a chair, as well as a wardrobe. Danielle_Cecilia is impressed, she fully expected to have to bunk with someone Felicienne_Grenier smiles happily at the impressive living arrangements Arnus_Gesinat eyes the room, impressed. He takes off his jacket, flops down on the bed and commences phoning people, being discreet. Arnus_Gesinat ~Cynsye@826AAB82.C3FE2861.FEDCE131.IP is now known as Cynsye Cynsye ~Cynsye@826AAB82.C3FE2861.FEDCE131.IP is now known as Cynsye|Sleep James_Argent does stuff. James_Argent ~Silverwar@Rizon-4792B3B2.dsl.dyn.ihug.co.nz is now known as Silverware Silverware ~Silverwar@Rizon-4792B3B2.dsl.dyn.ihug.co.nz is now known as Silver|Doing Silver|Doing ~Silverwar@Rizon-4792B3B2.dsl.dyn.ihug.co.nz is now known as Silver|Doing_the_Will_of_SPODE Felicienne_Grenier sits down on her bunk and stares at the bulkheads. Felicienne_Grenier ~Droid803@Rizon-7DEFE6FA.vc.shawcable.net is now known as Droid803 Silver|Doing_the_Will_of_SPODE ~Silverwar@Rizon-4792B3B2.dsl.dyn.ihug.co.nz is now known as James_Argent Droid803 ~Droid803@Rizon-7DEFE6FA.vc.shawcable.net is now known as Felicienne_Grenier Danielle_Cecilia goes to one of the rooms nearest the main door. "If no one objects, I'll take this room? Oh, I guess introductions are in order. I'm...Squire Danielle de Dergeois. You may call me Danielle. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Bowing gracefully, she looks up in surprise as most people have wandered off already. "...Uh, or not, I guess..." Hearing Danielle's introduction, Felicienne gets off her bed and walks balk to the common room James_Argent wanders into the common room and sits on a chair "Pleasure to meet you too." Felicienne courtseys. "Introductions?" "Yep! I'm Felicienne Grenier!" "James Argent. Nice to meet you." <@Chii|SitRep> "De Dergeois?" The square-jawed man muses. "Pleasure meeting you, lady. Philipe Poirrot" He nods at the rest of the squad in order. Smiling, Danielle folds her arms, abashed. "Yes, well, I've resigned my titles for now, and only bear the title Squire of Rouel, of the Intelligence Division, at the moment. So, no need to be so formal. I'm afraid I'm rather new in the Knights, but I will try my best not to hold anyone back." "So long as you don't shoot anyone in the back it should be fine." <@Chii|SitRep> "Try keeping out of trouble" Philipe says, apparently not very talkative. "So whats your story then?" he asks Philipe. <@Chii|SitRep> "I was transferred" Philipe responds with a handwave. "Not more to it than that" Felicienne_Grenier listens in quietly, and doesn't know whether to be relieved or concerned that she's not the only "new" person in the squad James_Argent notices Felicinenne "Hey Im James Argent, and you are?" <_Lizzie_> (WHOLE TEAM IS BABIES) Silverware ~Silverwar@Rizon-DE9CE69C.dsl.dyn.ihug.co.nz has joined #WyrdysmMZ Felicienne_Grenier is slightly startled, but responds with a smile, "I'm Felicienne, nice to meet you. I introduced myself earlier, I guess you missed it?" "Must have, so what brought you to the Armed Forces?" asks James thinking that it would be easier to get along with people if he knew who they were and why they were here. James_Argent ~Silverwar@Rizon-4792B3B2.dsl.dyn.ihug.co.nz has quit IRC: Ping timeout: 240 seconds Silverware ~Silverwar@Rizon-DE9CE69C.dsl.dyn.ihug.co.nz is now known as James_Argent "My family arranged for it, but I don't mind - I want to help my country, and it sounds interesting!" Felicienne smiles as she replies, "What about yourself?" "Mostly I joined because of the Chevaliers, the tech in them is very interesting. That and my father was in the Army and since my brothers don't want to do the military thing I thought that I should." "I've said my reason over and over, but it's because I really believe that the SSC is out of control, and that it is our duty to stop them and protect the people." Danielle amended her own reason onto the conversation. Felicienne_Grenier nods in agreement <@Chii|SitRep> Philipe shakes his head lightly and heads for an unclaimed sleeping quarter. "Kids, don't die" is all he gives the rest of the squad before closing the door. "Sounds like Mr Talkative thinks we can't handle ourselves." Danielle_Cecilia looks down at the deck grimly with those words. "Maybe he's right. I mean...I'll be honest with you. I was trained in sensors and jamming. I'm...not a great pilot. I think I'll take any help I can get, personally." "Then we should see if the Simulators are free and just practive for a few hours." "mmmhh...I'm not that sure of myself either. I think it'll turn out alright if we try out best though!" Erin`Marias ~arcalane@i.call.it.vera is now known as Erin`M|Sleep Chii|SitRep ~no@Rizon-F6E7CB4E.a204.priv.bahnhof.se is now known as Ancel|sleep "I...I'll consider it. I look so horrible in those skin-tight pilot suits, though. I need to get settled in, first, Sir Argent, Lady Grenier. I'll get started now." "Just call me James." "Titles itch." "Yeah, let's get settled in first, and no need to be so formal - we should get to be friends right?" "Right." "...I apologize, that...is how I am accustomed to addressing friends." Danielle looks embarassed. "Very well, ...James and...Felicienne?" Felicienne smiles as she speaks, "you can call me 'Feli' if Felicienne is too long." Rubbing her arm, Danielle smiles. "It's a beautiful name, and I don't have a problem with it, but I'd like to call you Feli nonetheless." James_Argent notices the fridge, and gets up to rummage through the contents.